Support is requested for the Third International Workshop on Scleroderma Research to be held in Chicago on June 12-14, 1993. This workshop in the past has proved very valuable in the exchange of information among investigators in basic disease mechanisms related to scleroderma and has promoted scientific interaction and collaboration. No other forum exists which brings this talented group of investigators along with invited experts in relevant basic disciplines (e.g. genetics, collagen biochemistry, growth factors). The two previous workshops have been organized by the Co-P.I.s of the current application, Drs. Joseph Korn and Carol Black. Both have a long track record of research in scleroderma related basic disciplines, broad knowledge of research in the field, and close contacts with the research community. The previous workshops were supported by private foundation funds. Although partial funding from this source will continue, it cannot continue to support the workshop on a long term basis. In addition, the success of past workshops, and the expressed desire of more to participate, requires augmented funding.